


A Life of Adventure

by BKat_32



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKat_32/pseuds/BKat_32
Summary: All her life, the only thing Elizabeth has wanted to do is to explore the world. Her world is turned on it's head when that dream comes true in the most unexpected way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a big Pirate kick lately and this the result of that! Hope you enjoy and I would love to hear your feedback!

The royal princess stood on the balcony of her room, staring off at the distant sunset. She watched as the sky changed colors as the sun sank deeper into the ocean. A cool breeze blew around her, causing her long satin dress to dance around her legs. Oh, how she envied them. The sun got to travel and see the world every day and the wind was free to go where it wanted, do whatever it wanted. And here she was, hiding away on her balcony to avoid another royal prince the king had forced upon her.

She let out a sigh and leaned against the railing. People thought of her as blessed. Born with everything she could ever need. She had riches, power, and knowledge like no other, but this wasn’t the life she wanted. The extravagant castle that everyone loved and adored was her prison. By orders of the king, she was never allowed to leave. She was to stay under strict supervision at all times. Her days were planned out for her before she even woke up; Every detail even down to the clothes she wore and the way her hair looked.

But she craved adventure. She wanted a life away from fancy clothes and royal secrets. She wanted to be able to wake up and choose what she was going to do, what she was going to wear. She wanted her own voice. To be able to speak her mind freely and not just say what people wanted to hear. However, it was evident a long time ago that that would never happen, but nothing could stop her from dreaming.

She was removed from her thoughts when she heard the large doors to her room being pushed open. “Princess Elizabeth! There you are!” The familiar voice of her royal guard echo throughout the large room. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing out here?” He asked, coming to join her out on the balcony.

“Just getting some fresh air. There’s no need to worry, Miles.” She replied, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“But the visiting prince said you left in the middle of afternoon tea to go take care of something and he hasn’t seen you since.” Miles stated, giving the princess a knowing look. Elizabeth let out an annoyed groan at the realization she’s been caught. “You can’t keep running away and hiding from all the royal suitors the king brings for you. It’s disrespectful.”

“Yes, but this one is especially bad!” She explains, turning to head back into her room. “Not only is he a selfish pig, but he’s ancient!” She lets out a huff as she sits down in front of her vanity and begins to take the numerous pins out of her hair.

“He’s only thirty years older than you. The last one was way older.” Miles tries to lighten the mood, following her back inside.

“Yes, just what every girl wants; a man who will most likely drop dead in the middle of the wedding ceremony!” The princess exclaims, before letting out a breath and lowering her voice, “I’m sorry, I’m just sick of all these men the king is forcing upon me.”

Miles lets out a sigh and moves to stand behind her, looking at her face through the mirror. “I understand Your Highness. I will talk to the king about taking a break from arranging marriages for a while.”

Elizabeth smiles at him through the mirror, “Thank you, Miles.”

“Is there anything else you need of me tonight?”

“I think I’m ready for this day to end.” She answers,

“I will go and fetch your hand maidens and let them know you are ready to retire for the night.” Miles bows and turns for the door.

Suddenly the quietness of the night was broken by the sounds of the alarm bells and screams in the distant hallways of the castle. The princess rises from her vanity in panic and Miles grabs the handle of the sword strapped to hip. Before either one can question what’s going on, the doors to the princess’s chambers fly open and in storm Kyle and Kerry, two more of the princess’s royal guards.

“What’s happening?” Questions Miles.

“Pirates are storming the castle!” Kyle replies.

“We need to get the princess out of here!” Kerry yells.

With that, Miles grabs Elizabeth’s wrist and pulls her with him as they run out of her room and through the large hallways of the royal castle. Screams could be heard from all directions. Large groups of soldiers ran past them as they went to defend the king and the castle. Elizabeth struggled to keep up with her guards as they continued to run through the castle.

Suddenly they came to halt and Miles let go of Elizabeth in order to draw his sword. The princess looked over his shoulder to see a group of what looked like ten pirates blocking their path. Miles turns to Elizabeth and wraps an arm around her. “Turn around and run. Don’t look back. Go to your room and hide. We’ll find you when we’re done.” He whispers in her ear before giving her a small shove away.

“But-“ Elizabeth tried to protest.

“Go!” Miles screamed at the shocked princess.

Elizabeth stumbled over herself as she tried to quickly run back to where they came from. She tried her best to remember the way. Straight, then left, then right, then it should be around the next corner.  She heaved her giant doors open and retreated into the safety of her chambers, only it wasn’t what she expected.

Four pirates were looting around her large room. One seemed to be dressed more extravagantly then the others, most likely making him the captain. They hadn’t seemed to notice her yet so she slowly started backing her way out of the room, so as not to alert them. Her attempt at escape failed when she felt her back collide with something and two strong hands grab her arms, trapping her.

“Hey Geoff,” The voice of her captor boomed, “You might want to pay more attention. This one almost got away.”

The man dressed as captain turned towards us and a crooked smile spread across his face. “Ah, there you are, Your Highness.” He says, sauntering over to where Elizabeth was being held, “Looks like it’s our lucky day, Jeremy.”

“But I thought we weren’t taking prisoners this time.” The man holding her responds.

“Let’s consider this one a ‘spoil of war’, so to speak.” The captain answers, “I’ve got a special plan for this one. Knock her out and bring to the boat with the rest of the loot.” He turns to the other men in the room, “Finish up, we’re done here. Relay it to the other captains.” That was the last thing Elizabeth heard before feeling a sharp pain spread from the back of her head to the rest of her body before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Elizabeth regained consciousness, she tried her best to take in her surroundings. She was sitting down with her legs out in front of her and her back propped up against a wall. Her hands and legs were bond, her mouth was gagged, and her eyes were covered. Based on the sounds, smell, and the slight rocking she was most likely on a ship. Meaning, based on the last thing she remembered, that ship was most likely a pirate ship.

She began to struggle against the ropes that bond her, but whoever tied this had had experience. She yielded her feeble attempts at escape when she heard a familiar voice speak up from outside.

“You did well back there, Jeremy. I had some of my men bring your share of the bounty to your cabin already.” The voice of the captain from Elizabeth’s room grew closer. The sound of a door creaking open followed suit and two pairs of footsteps accompanied it.

“Geoff, what is this?” Another voice spoke up as they entered the room.

“Enjoy your spoils of war, Captain!” Geoff exclaimed with a hint of mischief in his voice, “Don’t have too much fun, though. Remember we have a meeting about traveling home tomorrow!”

“Geoff-“  Jeremy tried to protest, but the older captain was gone before he could. He lets out a long sigh and walked over to where the princess was sat, leaning against the large chest that contain the rest of his bounty. He carefully removes the clothe from around her eyes and offers her a weak smile. “Good you’re awake.” He then gently removes the clothe tied around her mouth as well.

“W-what are you going t-to do with me?” Elizabeth whispered, afraid that she might upset the pirate captain.

“Well,” Jeremy started, “If you promise not to try and attack me, I was planning on untying you.”

This whole situation had Elizabeth on edge. The man in front of her seemed too nice to be like the pirates she’d heard of in stories. Pirates were supposed to be ruthless and take whatever they wanted, but when she looked into this man’s eyes she saw genuine concern and worry towards her.

He carefully removed the ropes from around her hands and feet and help her stand up from the cold wooden floor of his cabin. Elizabeth tried to find her balance, but the pitch of the sea caused her to fall forward into the pirate. He caught her with ease, chuckling.

“Looks like somebody hasn’t found their sea legs.” He guided her to sit down on a window sill that also looked to double as a bed.

“I guess you can say that.” Elizabeth says with a smile, which soon fell into a look of curiosity. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

The bluntness of the princess’s question seemed to have caught Jeremy off guard. He lets out another sigh before sitting down next to her. “Look, this whole thing wasn’t even supposed to happen. We were gonna run in raid the place and get out. No prisoners, no killing. But thanks to Geoff’s twisted brain, you’re here.”

“But why did he give me to you? Why didn’t he keep me for himself?” It felt weird referring herself as if she were property, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

“It’s his strange idea of a joke.” Jeremy explains, putting his head in his hands.

“A joke?”

“Every other captain in the fleet has a woman at his side, except for me.” Jeremy rises from his seat to pace around the cabin. “Ever since they’ve noticed this they’ve relentlessly been trying to find someone for me and now I guess Geoff hopes I’ll take advantage of the opportunity that’s in front of me.”

“Well, are you?” The princess asked timidly, staring at her hands set in her lap.

“What? No!” The man seemed a bit taken aback by the question, “Believe me I’m not like that at all!” Jeremy answers, before pausing and giving the princess a quizzical look. “You’re awfully comfortable considering that I technically own you right now.”

It was her turned to be startled by a question. “I guess I just feel like I can trust you.” That was the only way she could think to explain it. There was just something about this man that made her feel safe.

“That’s good to hear.” The captain says with a smile.

 

The captain had given Elizabeth some water and food and told her that she’d be sleeping on the small bed in the window sill of his cabin, whereas he would sleep in his normal bed which was in a separate room off to the side of his cabin. Currently the man was sat at his desk in the center of the room while Elizabeth wandered around, admiring all of the things in his cabin.

“I just realized that you never told me your name.” Elizabeth spoke up, opening what turned out to be the man’s wardrobe.

“I guess you’re right,” The captain responded, never looking up from the maps he had spread out in front of him, “It’s Jeremy and would you please stop poking around my stuff.”

“Hmm, Captain Jeremy.” Elizabeth pondered this as she grabbed a hat off of the rack and placed it on her head. “I like that!”

Jeremy chuckled and glanced up from his work before quickly returning to it, “And your name?”

The princess let out an over exaggerated gasp, “You mean to tell me that you don’t know that name of the royal princess?”

“Sweetheart, I’m a pirate. It’s kind of my job to ignore royalty and politics.” Jeremy answered.

“I was just joking with you, and my name is Elizabeth if you must know.”

“Elizabeth,” Jeremy looked up at her, thinking for a moment, “That’s too long. How about I call you Elle?”

This small gesture brought a smile to the princess’s face. She’d never been called anything but her name and different variations of ‘your highness’ before. “I think that sounds great.”

“I still find it strange how comfortable you are considering your current circumstances.” Jeremy watched as she moved to admire the different trinkets that lined his shelves.

“I’ve always been told that I have an annoyingly natural curiosity which prevents me from being uncomfortable in a lot of different situations.” Elle explained.

“Well they were right about the annoying part.” The captain commented with a smile.

“Hey!” Elle exclaimed, “I think I’m delightful!”

“And I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” Jeremy retorted, “Also remind me to try a find you some new clothes tomorrow.”

Elle looked down at her dark purple satin gown, which was now a little worse for wear. “What’s wrong with this dress.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, You’re on a pirate ship,” Jeremy raised his hands and gestured around him, “And that is not what pirates normally wear.”

“You make a valid point.” Elle responds, playing with the frills on her skirt.

“Now get some rest.” Jeremy exclaims, “I promise we’ll talk more in the morning and then I’ll answer all the questions you have.”

This brought a smile to Elle’s face. She put the hat she was still wearing back where she got it from and hurriedly tucked herself into her new bed.

 

 


End file.
